Ame of Amegakure
by darkknightwriter
Summary: It all started when three kids knocked on the door to my home asking for food, little did I know, knowing them my life would change forever.


**WARNING: ** This writing contains some spoilers so if you don't really know about Nagato and Pain and all that good stuff then I wouldn't really want to real this before I watched the episode, and the episodes where GREAT!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or then show would be called Nagato and it would be all about him.

Alright, I know I'm not the best writer in the world and I know I'm pretty close to the worst, but I enjoy it and I don't really enjoy **Flames **with all the yelling and the blah, constructive criticism in appreciated. On with the show, err story!

Wars at The Village Hidden in the Rain where bad, it was never our people fighting, but since we were in the middle of the three great nations were always caught in the cross fires, of wars. Rain always suffered for the mistakes of the other Countries, families were torn apart, people died, and children starved. Luckily my family was one of the more wealthy types and could afford to be able to live a comfortable life despite the Great Ninja War. Things in my life were normal I was a kid so, I didn't really realize, actually I didn't know the problems that many children had to face. Well, until I met the three orphans of the rain.

After dinner one night there was a knock on the door, dad went go to answer it while I watched my mom knit. I got up and ran to the doorway to see who it was; it was unusual to have a visitor at this time of night. "I'm sorry, but you know how the war is, we have just enough to feed my family, if you asked the neighbors they may have some." I peek behind my dad to see three peoples about the same age as me, maybe a little older, one boy had dark red hair that covered his eyes so you couldn't see his face that well, there was a girl with blue hair and eyes the color of Topaz, a boy taller than the other two had brown eyes and wild, bright orange hair that stuck up in every direction. There was also a dog that sat by the red head, it was brown with a lighter brown face; it looked as it were grinning at my father, and wagged its tail. My dad closed the door and turned around and reached down and ruffled my short, auburn hair.

I took a loaf of fresh bread from the table and hid it under my jacket, to make it unnoticeable. "Mom?" I asked, "Can I take a little walk by myself before it gets to dark? I won't go far away from home and I know the way back." She nodded a little, and then continued her knitting. I smiled and I flew out the door. I could hear the faint barking of a dog and the chatting of the kids. I silently followed the three and the dog to a large cave there were blankets on the floor that were messy and unmade, and everything that a normal house would have, except for many boxes stacked up on the back wall. I silently hid outside of the cave, a light sprinkle started to fall from the sky, I moved a little closer inside to get out of the rain. Suddenly the brown dog started barking, the three were staring at me.

"Why did you follow us?" The orange haired boy asked, I snapped out of my little trance and unzipped my jacket, taking out the still slightly warm loaf of bread and held it out to them.

"I-I brought this for food, you did look hungry, I don't know why Dad lied, so I wanted to help." I stuttered out.

"Thank you for your kindness." The blue haired girl said.

"You're welcome, my name is Ame." I smiled as the girl took the bread.

"I'm Konan that is Nagato and Yahiko." She gestured to the red head and then the orange haired boy.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"You could say that, but it's only temporary."

"Where are your parents are they gone somewhere?" I blurted out without thinking; a heavy tension filled the air, thickening the air almost making it hard to breathe.

"We are orphans; our parents got killed because of the stupid war." Yahiko said almost angrily. A soft noise came from Nagato, tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make anyone cry, I wasn't thinking! I really shouldn't have asked that, it wasn't any of my business." I apologized. "Do you want a hug? When I'm sad I think a hug always makes things better, I don't really know why." Nagato shook his head. The brown dog whimpered because Nagato was upset, almost as if the dog was upset with him and wanted to make him feel better. I looked out of the cave at the darkening sky. "Oh no! I'm going to get in trouble, I told my mom I would be back before I got dark, and can I come back tomorrow? I'll bring some more food if you'd like." Konan nodded.

"That would be very generous of you." She smiled.

"It was nice to meet you all." I grinned before I ran home before it got too dark.


End file.
